


Let Me Stare

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: After love making, Boyfriend staring, Gay, M/M, Male/Male, Slash, Staring, admirer, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Lucas loves looking at Farkle after making love.





	Let Me Stare

Title: Let Me Stare

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Girl Meets Worlds

Series: none

Pairings: Lucas/Farkle

Characters: Lucas Friar, and Farkle Minkus.

Summary: Lucas loves looking at Farkle after making love.

Disclaimer: Girl Meets World is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Lucas couldn't stop from licking his lips as he watched Farkle move around his bedroom. The genius was dressed in some clothes he grabbed off the floor because he couldn't stand simply being naked around Lucas despite having sex minutes before. Farkle wore a pair of tight brief that originally belonged to Lucas that were quiet lose around his slender hips. Lucas smiled as he saw the decoration of hickies and scratch marks all over Farkle's body.

"Stop looking at me." Farkle grumbled as he searched for a Farkle approved shirt in Lucas's closet.

Lucas chuckled loving how embarrassed Farkle sounded despite all the things the boy did earlier. "Why?"

"Lucas." Farkle whined as he glanced over his shoulder. Lucas's breath got caught in his throat because if Farkle didn't look beautiful before he did now. His hair tousled from they're bed activities, his slender body decorated with proof of Lucas's love, his big brown eyes that still looked innocent and those size to big briefs.

"I love you Farkle Minkus." Lucas's breathed out as he sat up higher to stare even more at Farkle.

Farkle blushed cutely ducking his head, "I love you too Lucas but please stop looking at me."

"I can't. Your just so ugh. Just let me stare."

Farkle muttered underneath his breath but didn't bring it up again. Lucas smiled the whole time and if he watched Farkle sleep that was his own problem that he didn't need Farkle to know.


End file.
